Mountain Coated In Snow
Mountain Coated In Snow "Mou" is a massive black-and-white tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Personality Mou is, admittedly, not the bravest cat around. In fact, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to call her a coward. While cats would assume that she's a strong and fearless cat based on her size (or that she's simply a cave-guard, as she towers over many of her Tribemates and she has the muscle mass for the job), she's actually quite easy to scare. Any cat appearing around her without warning or encountering something that she finds creepy can send her running. She also doesn't really have the constitution for the work of a cave-guard, as she can barely handle the thought of battle without being scared, and predators (other than birds of prey, as she had gotten over that fear in her training) terrify her. It doesn't take too long for her to recover from the scare, though. She's also a bit lazy, often lazing around or napping instead of doing something else. She does enjoy her job as a prey-hunter, and when she gets called for patrols then she'll join them without any complaints, but she also values the time when she doesn't have to do anything. If she hasn't been assigned to any kind of work, then she's likely to be found lounging around the Cave of Bright Flowers or in a patch of warm sunlight, taking a nap, or chatting about anything and everything with her friends. When it comes to her loved ones, she trusts them more than anything; if someone she cares about tells her to stand in the way of a mountain lion, she'd do it, because she has faith that they'd have some kind of plan to get her out of the situation, even if she's shaking like a leaf out of fear while she does so. She cares about her friends deeply, but she doesn't feel the need to take care of them in the least - they can fend for themselves and she knows it, and she'd rather just enjoy her time with them than act like she's their mother. She doesn't really have the constitution to care for them that way, anyways - as a human, Mou would give off a massive amount of stoner energy. She's a pretty laid back cat that will accept most things that are tossed her way, and she'll take even the strangest things that come her way and simply roll with them - but that doesn't mean that she won't be asking questions. As she is quite a large cat, she also eats a large amount of food - however, even for a cat her size she eats a lot. She does her best not to eat a massive amount of food and to share with her Tribemates, but if she really was that hungry than it wouldn't be much of a surprise to her or her loved ones if she managed to mow down at least half of a predator bird by herself. Another surprising thing about her when her size is considered is that she's actually quite fast and agile, her large size making her able to cross large distances faster than others and leap up high distances a bit easier than others. While these things all make sense, not a lot of cats think of a massive cat as anything other than a powerhouse (something that she takes advantage of when she's hunting birds of prey) - or just when it comes to her, cats don't really see her as the athletic type. When she's speaking, she often includes a useless "like" in her many of her sentences, barely even realizing that she does it. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song